The Big problem
by The-Knight-Of-Wind
Summary: Latias is a Pokemon that can look human.now she has to use that power to save Crescent woods and her brother Latios.


Latias a Pokémon and a human but mostly Pokémon. This is the story of a girl who is really a lot more than she seems . and it all starts on a Dark Stormy night…

'No!' I thought ' your lying!'

" Sorry my dear but if you ever want to see your brother again then you will carry out my orders!" the terrible voice called.

' No Latios.. I Will try just don't hurt him!' I couldn't let him get hurt just the thought of it brought tears.

" Good now here Is your orders…" It mused.

_**The next day…**_

'Yeah I'm a freaking Pokémon but I'm going to a Pokémon training School this makes total sense' I thought ' Just don't forget one slip up and Latios gets it'

"OK Class we have a new student!" The teacher miss torture (Gosh harsh name) mused " Her name is Luna. Please make her feel welcome!"

A couple people laughed at the teacher. My appearance was not really big. I looked about 5'4 chocolate brown hair ,white and red blouse , a necklace with my symbol a red triangle around my neck, and normal blue jeans.

"Now class Luna doesn't talk so try not to ask too many questions ," Miss torture told them. "Now time to start learning"

Half the class groaned but one person just stared at me as if trying to see through my disguise. No matter I can shape shift no one can figure me out at least not for Latios sake.

Bout for hours later we had lunch. I didn't dare try any I can just eat when I get home.

" Hello Luna" That kid that was staring at me said. I waved at him. " My name is Ethan."

" Oh Ethan you heard the teacher she doesn't talk" one girl scolded him " Sorry 'Bout him my name is Lyra Nice to meetcha!"

I smiled. At least there's one person who can be nice. Okay now just for the first part of the plan; Find 4 people who might join his cause. Something seemed extremely vague His cause. He didn't tell me what but he said to get potential recruits. Another weird thing is he put me in when there was only a week left on the last day we get our Pokémon.

After lunch we went back to class. Learned something about Berry planting and then 4 hours later we left.

I ran home. My home is the sacred woods. A beautiful place flowing with lush wildlife. Thankfully it cannot be seen by humans.

"Latias!" Espeon Called. Espeon is one of my best friends here.

" Hi…" I said I changed back into my Pokémon form.

" still worried huh?" she asked me.

" yes it's just Latios…I'm so worried about him"

" Latias come here something's wrong with Shaymin!" Roserade told me.

"Oh no!"

I ran ( or floated or flied whatever)as fast as I could.

" 'Ello Bait" A person said

" What?" I said baffled.

" I knew I'd find you." It said again.

" not this Butt head again!" Espeon groaned .

" So nice of you to recognize me.."

" I told you once and I'll say it again STAY AWAY FROM CRESENT WOODS!"

" Tsk tsk, you know I don't take orders"

" S'en aller. MAINTENANT!" I yelled at him no idea where the French came from. ( it means go away. NOW)

" What?"

I took that moment to attack. I turned invisible and shot him again with my dragon pulse.

" Dang Pokémon" He screamed

" Leave Human You Are Not Allowed Here!" the voice said..

" AHHH!" He screamed and ran like a little coward.

" Latias…." The voice said.

" Sir?"

" The forest's borders grow weaker we must work faster." It said.

" I'm well aware of that," I told him. Considering I'm the protector of it. " I just have one question,"

"What?" It asked.

"What are you?"

" I'm not in legends. I am the forgotten Pokémon. I am Memeroeon. Pokémon of shadows guardian of the dark," She stepped out. She looked wolf-ish , a blue streak from her nose to the tip if her tail she was black darker than black almost evil looking. She had red glowing rings around her legs and warm brown eyes. Almost like a good nightmare (if that's possible) .

" Memeroeon why are you here?"

" I came to here because of the envious danger . they are almost ready each day they grow stronger finding way to infiltrate this forest." She told me

" They….Team Colossus doom ." they have been trying to get in the Crescent woods for a very long time. The only thing keeping them out is the barriers . " Wait a minute if you want to help then who took Latios?"

" I do not know . it maybe only possible to find out from you.."

Worst day ever and dreams…yay.

It was dark, damp, and downright weird. a cave I guessed. Then I saw it. A big machine glowing But what was inside surprised me.

"Latios!" I screamed. No one heard me. Big surprise.

" Yes!" a rusty voice called. " With this we will finally get in the woods!"

" Sir what if we destroy it?" A grunt asked.

" Don't let that happen if the other were to find out…. They have legendary power they could wreak havoc on us. Especially if she finds out her true power." He said.

" True power what dose that mean?" I asked myself.

" Sir if we do complete the mission what will happen?" another grunt asked.

" Simple," The commander sneered. " We take over."

" No, no I can't let that happen." I told nobody in particular. I looked at Latios. " Not after this"

Latios was covered in buries and scratches. He had obliviously put up a good fight. But now he was barely breathing.

" Latias…." He said. " Fight never give in, help ,me."

" I promise Latios" I said trying not to cry. " Nobody messes with my brother"

**Yes I finished it! Ok I don't own Pokémon but Lyra Ethan and Memeroeon are MINE!**


End file.
